


Karkat: Accidentally cut yourself like the idiot you are.

by Volo



Series: Too much fucking Davekat [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hemoism, Karkat shares an apartment with Dave and some other people, M/M, trolls and humans live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volo/pseuds/Volo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Karkat: Be the mutant.</strong><br/>You are the mutant. You’ve always been the fucking redblooded mutant who had to hide his blood color.<br/>Your name is Karkat Vantas, it’s in the middle of the night currently and you decided to go into the kitchen to get a glass of water because you can’t sleep. You turn the lights on, squint in the sudden brightness, get a glass out of the shelf, blindly reach for the tap and -</p><p> <br/><strong>Karkat: Don’t see the katana lying around.</strong><br/>What katana?<br/>You don’t even know what a katana is and couldn’t care less.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Karkat: Accidentally cut yourself like the idiot you are.</strong><br/>- cut yourself. At least it wasn’t obvious from the beginning that exactly this would happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karkat: Accidentally cut yourself like the idiot you are.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this and that it's not a big mess.
> 
> EDIT: I edited a bit of this, but it's so little, I doubt you'll even notice.

**Karkat: Be the mutant.**  
You are the mutant. You’ve always been the fucking redblooded mutant who had to hide his blood color, wear contacts to hide your real eye color and pretend to be a rustblood. The shit you have to go through to do that sometimes is absurd.

Your name is Karkat Vantas, it’s in the middle of the night currently and you decided to go into the kitchen to get a glass of water because you can’t sleep. You turn the lights on, squint in the sudden brightness, get a glass out of the shelf, blindly reach for the tap and -

 

 

 **Karkat: Don’t see the katana lying around.**  
What katana?  
You don’t even know what a katana is and couldn’t care less.

 

 

 **Karkat: Accidentally cut yourself like the idiot you are.**  
\- cut yourself. At least it wasn’t obvious from the beginning that exactly this would happen.  
You take a step back, hiss and curse loudly in your head, careful not to make any noise, especially now. What the fuck. That must be your roommate’s sword, the vapid shitsack. Can’t he be more careful?

 

 

 **Karkat: You call that katana, idiot.**  
Whatever.  
The asswad is barely in the apartment and with that he might be your favorite roommate of all these nookcrunches, if he didn’t leave shit like that lying around. A few weeks ago, he told you in a sudden fit of roommate bonding or whatever that he doesn’t understand the blood thing and couldn’t care less about shit like that. Even remembering that makes you feel irritated. He really should be more educated and care about troll culture when he’s living in a biracial society like today. Speaking of "the blood thing".

The cut goes from your index finger to your wrist and there’s so much blood. In the bright lights you can see red blood drips on the light grey surface of the table and a not-really-white-anymore cloth.

 

 

 **Karkat: Do something about the blood already.**  
Fuck! You curl your lips and hold your hand under the tap.

 

 

 **Karkat: Fail to notice the half-naked boy walking in.**  
You fail to fail to notice the half-naked boy walking in because he starts talking. That was a dumb order anyway.

“Dude, are you bleeding? Whoa, did you cut yourself on the katana?” You freeze and actually whimper quietly. The last thing you needed was someone seeing this. The human’s name in front of you is Dave Strider and he now knows your biggest secret.

 

 

 **Karkat: Kill him. It’s your only choice.**  
No, there’s already enough nauseating red blood everywhere.  
Maybe he doesn’t get what’s happening, he doesn't seem to know a lot about blood color. Plus, he’s wearing his shades even now. In the middle of the night. Inside.

“Shit, bro, I’m sorry.” His voice is as monotonous as always.  
“You better be.” It comes out louder than intended, but at least you tried being quiet.  
“On the other hand, not to piss you off, but you could have been more careful.”  
“Excuse me, bilgespewer, I am so sorry for thinking I could walk around in the apartment I’m paying for with actual money and not find death traps behind every corner.”

He doesn’t understand what the color of the blood means, he probably thinks it’s normal since it is for humans. After you spent hours explaining everything about blood castes to him! What an asshole!

“Alright, stop yelling. What are you doing here anyway?” He leans against the fridge, stretches, then strikes a cowboy pose with his thumbs in the waistband of what must be his pajama trousers while you stand there fidgeting a bit. You are not sure if you are out of the danger zone.

“I could ask you the same question.”  
“I asked first.”  
“What are you, a sweep old?”  
“I have no idea what that means.”  
“Of course not. I couldn’t sleep and unsuccessfully tried to get a glass of water.”  
“Same goes for me, except I’m craving a fine glass of AJ.”

At that point you groan and run the hand that is not hurt through your hair. You feel tired, your hand hurts, you’re fucking scared of being killed or even worse and he can be so annoying. And still sort of hot. And sweet sometimes. It's a special kind of talent. But he really needs to leave right now.

 

 

 **Karkat: He doesn’t mind the candy red, just get rid of the evidence and everything will be forgotten in five seconds. Quit standing there like an idiot.**  
You ignore Dave and use the cloth to wipe up the blood that dropped on the floor.

 

 

 **Karkat: Finally.**  
You’re just glad nobody else can see this. Especially in this moment, that wouldn’t be good. Thankfully that won’t happen.

 

 

 **Somebody else: see this.**  
That somebody is another one of the sparklefucks you have to share the apartment with and of course the one who seems to especially firmly believe in the blood-caste system. And as if that wasn't bad enough, he is also just really gross, with his constant sweating and just everything. At least he despises living with a lowblood like you as much as you despise living with him.

“Are you bleeding, Mister Strider?” Equius asks after having examined the situation. You flinch when you realize he’s come into the room, whip around and immediately cross your hands defensively in front of your chest. This just turned into a fucking party apparently. No, please, everybody hang around and stare at the injured troll. Let's do the macarena.

 

 

 **Karkat: You had luck the first time, but now you really do have to kill them both.**  
Dave doesn’t even move, he just says “Yeah,” so convinced and nonchalantly that you almost believe it yourself. Then “My buddy Karkat here is helping me.” You hold your breath. You know Equius isn’t sure what to think of humans in general, but he respects them in his weird way. They are generally the more favored species on this planet and their names for things are used a lot more frequently for everything, from food to genitals. He sees them like something of equals. He just nods sleepily.  
The blueblooded asshole proceeds to pour himself a glass of milk, visibly trying to surpress a yawn, and of course breaks the glass in the process. You have no idea what is happening right now. The situation is surreal.

Dave steps closer to you, grabs the cloth and simply throws it away. Maybe the adrenalin makes your senses especially sharp because you are suddenly aware of the fact that he is only wearing pants. It’s distracting. You can smell him for a second and you quickly glance at his face, but he doesn’t seem to be looking at you. His eyes are hidden behind his shades, though.

You feel something that seems to actually resemble arousal and you want to punch yourself. That is the last thing you should be thinking about now! This is a life-threatening situation. Not even hormones can excuse the bullshit you’re feeling.

 

 

 **Karkat: Ok, that is ridiculous, that is in fact so ricidulous, why don’t you just kill yourself right now. Do you have a crush on that guy or what.**  
Maybe. You sometimes feel something warm in your chest when he’s looking at you half-smiling which is the only way he ever does anything resembling a smile.

Anyway, now is not the time to ponder on this.

 

 

 **Karkat: Wait until that sweaty guy is gone.**  
That is exactly what you’ve been doing and are planning to keep on doing. After one more try, the lumpsquirt gives up and walks back into his room with a short goodbye, leaving the broken glasses on the floor. You have the best roommates. You wonder if you woke him up with your yelling. You’re your own worst enemy, as always.

 

 

 **Karkat: Kiss the naked guy.**  
No, that is the last thing you should do right now. And he's not completely naked.

 

 

 **Karkat: I bet he’s into you.**  
You slightly shake your head at those thoughts that are creeping into your brain. Dave grabs your hand and before you can punch him, you realize he’s holding it under the tap. Startled, you stare at him with wide eyes and he shuffles and says “Uh... don’t you want to wash away that blood?” He is asking an unusual amount of questions today.

 

 

 **Karkat: Focus, there’s still evidence to get rid of.**  
You turn on the water and he awkwardly lets go of your hand.

 

 **Karkat: That guy is so into you.**  
No, you shouldn’t even entertain that thought. You know that humans have a strange attitude regarding gender and who you should love and who not, although the prejudice towards couples not involving one female and one male have lessened since the first trolls came to earth. It has been replaced by a lot prejudice towards other shit.

 

 

 **Karkat: Not all humans.**  
This one though, most likely. The human leaves the room. You stare after him incredulously, you feel like a few words about the whole thing are still kind of necessary.

 

 

 **Karkat: Follow the naked human and kiss him.**  
He is not completely naked and you are not going to make a fool out of yourself. Dave returns with a pack of band-aids and you act like you were expecting that. Apparently he has more common sense than you, because he locks the kitchen door.

He comes closer and you hold out your arm. You say “I think we’ll need something bigger.”  
“Nah, it’ll do.” He continues to put at least ten of the fucking things on the cut and you can’t resist the eye-roll and actual giggle rising up inside of you. You're so fucking relieved. When he hears you, he looks up. This close to him, you’re able to see his eyes behind the stupid shades.

“You’ll need one, too. As cover.” You feel a bit uncomfortable, looking at him right now.  
Dave nods, but doesn’t move. No, now he is leaning closer. He is looking at your lips.  
What the fuck is he doing, you really wish you could read him better.

You don’t know what to do and consider absconding for a moment. The idiot stops when barely two fingers could fit between your lips, hesitates and whispers “Can I kiss you?” You can feel his breath on your face.

 

 

 **Karkat: Yes, yes, yes, kiss him, do it.**  
Dave’s a little bit taller than you and has to hunch down awkwardly to be in this position. You raise yourself on tiptoes and put your hands on his naked shoulders, all of this while still looking into his eyes and basically inhaling his breath which can’t be too healthy. His eyes flicker down and up again and he starts to smirk. It is incredibly attractive, but infuriating at the same time so you finally close the distance and kiss him.

Dave immediately opens his mouth slightly. His lips are warm and dry so you let your tongue trace over them. In your chest, you can feel your heart beating fast. As he places his hands on your back, you pull him closer with yours still on his shoulders and press your body against his and he makes an undefinable sound and pushes his tongue into your mouth. Your noses bump, but you don’t care. Dave is everywhere and it feels like heaven, even if the kiss is a bit sloppy and shows that you are both not very experienced.

 

 

 **Karkat: Have your make-out session interrupted.**  
That is the last thing you want. Of course that happens.

“Why the fuck is the kitchen door locked, it’s in the middle of the night?”

You groan when you hear another asswad talking to you. Can nobody in this apartment sleep when they’re supposed to?  
Reluctantly you push Dave gently away from you and answer the lisping dumb poopcouch that interrupted you.

“Sollux, just go away.”  
“What are you doing in there?”

Strider is looking at you with his usual poker face, but you see that his lips are wet, his cheeks slightly red and you managed to muss his hair. You want to kiss him again.

“How is the universe able to contain such a douchebagging nookscratching shitstench like you? Is is inexplicably to me?”  
“Aw, you know what, fuck you! I have better things to do than this.”

You hear Sollux walk away while still insulting you until he is in his room. You bite your lip.

 

 

 **Karkat: Propose to the human.**  
That is too much, you know that, but you wonder if you two are in a relationship now. Human relationships are not something you understand entirely, even though you have seen a lot of human romcoms. They just are an inferior species and that shows in their romance system. Having only one quadrant is just pathetic.

You have to say something, break the silence. Never have you been good at keeping quiet when you feel uncomfortable.  
“Alright, so what is happening now?”  
He rubs his eyes behind the idiotic shades and shrugs. “I don’t know, dude. You’re the self-proclaimed romance expert. But no matter what they do in your shitty romcoms, I gotta go back to bed now. Let’s talk about... this thing tomorrow, when we’re not tired as fuck? Of course you can accompany me if you want.”

You hate yourself for considering it.

He walks past you and you need to have the last word in this encounter. You give his butt a pat.  
He freezes for a second and glances at you surprised over his shoulder before he raises his eyebrows, smirks and leaves silently rapping under his breath, the asshole. You still don’t feel like you had the last word.

At least you got a kiss out of the whole thing. And quite possibly more.

 

 

**Karkat: Go to bed.**

You finally go to sleep. Only when you're already lying in bed do you remember the glass of water you haven't gotten yet.


End file.
